Do you remember me?
by SandyLee Potts
Summary: Abby has news she feels that she cannot share with Connor. Connor needs to prove himself. Contains Spoilers for series 5. Contains Conby and a little bit of Jecker. Connor, Abby, Becker, Jess, Matt, Emily, Lester.
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Remember Me?**

I have decided to re-write this one changing a few things.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, or its characters. They belong to Impossible pictures.**

* * *

><p>Connor sighed and looked at his watch. He had been in his Lab since eight o'clock that morning. It was now 10.30 pm. Connor thought back to the events of that day. Such a crazy day it had been too!<p>

It had started when he had caught Abby trying to get into his lab, trying to sneak around. Keeping secrets from him. That had hurt. Did she not trust him anymore?

He loved her, he truly did, but he began to wonder if she reciprocated his feelings. Did she hate Philip that much? That she would try to make up stories about him? She had told him that Philip had known Helen Cutter. But she had no proof that Philip was being controlled by her. They had argued in the corridor outside his lab, with Abby asking the question that was on his lips... 'What's happening to us?'

He felt as if their relationship was crumbling, his heart breaking with it, and he now felt more alone than ever before.

He had swallowed his pride and continued working, but he could not help but feel a lump in his throat when he had managed to open an anomaly in his lab. Matt, Emily and Abby had come in to investigate when the anomaly alert had gone off. All he had wanted was for Abby to be proud of him, but she had not even congratulated him on such a momentous occasion.

Then thousands of bugs came pouring through. His thoughts went back to Philip and he couldn't help but wonder if he had really aborted that computer program that would have killed everyone inside the ARC.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, as he picked up his mobile phone to call Abby. He dialled the number and waited for her to answer. Hoping that she would still talk to him, that she wouldn't turn away from him. She was his world, and he would fall apart without her.

"Hi honey, where are you?" Abby mumbled she sounded tired.

"Still in my Lab... Sorry I should have come home ages ago, I was just clearing up with all the mess that those bugs made." He apologised. "They've really buggered up the electrics. Where are you? Did I wake you?"

"I'm at the flat. I'd fallen asleep waiting for you." Abby yawned. She had been feeling very tired recently.

"I'm coming home now. Be there soon. Don't wait up for me." He clicked the stop button on his phone. Pleased that Abby had not shunned him. He picked up his jacket and prepared to go home. First, there was something he had to do, something he had to confirm... He would only find the information he needed at Prospero. He needed to check. He knew that the information he needed would be available there.

Getting into his car, he drove off, to the Prospero Building.

Abby collapsed back onto the couch where she had fallen asleep. The day had been a tough one for her. She had betrayed Connor's trust, and she felt awful for it. She had copied Connor's hard drive, gone behind his back, and she hated herself for it. She had let Philip come between her and Connor. She sniffed as she wondered if Connor would ever forgive her. But she knew what Danny had said, she trusted Danny when he said that Philip was involved with Helen. She trusted Matt with the information he had given, and instinct told her that Philip was not to be trusted.

"Was that Connor?" Jess rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, he'll be back soon." Abby focused on Jess. She could never get used to seeing Jess without any make-up on.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the couch while you were in the bath. How are you feeling now?" Abby recalled how Jess had been bitten by one of the bugs that had triggered an allergic reaction.

Becker had behaved very strangely. He had been very protective of Jess; he had carried her to her car, and then to the medical bay, trying to find her an Epi-pen. He had been very adamant that he was going to find some adrenaline for her. Even risking his life before they were sure it was ok to go out. After he had finally injected Jess with it he had made a very fast exit. Something about having Security Stuff to deal with. Abby and Connor had known that the FCO harboured a crush on the handsome Captain Becker. It had been obvious from the very first moment they had met.

As time went on it became clear, to Abby anyway, that the Captain liked the young girl too. He brought her chocolate, did things for her that he would not do for anyone else. She hoped that it was not going to be a repeat performance of her and Connor. They had spent years dancing around each other refusing to acknowledge feelings that they had for one another until they were trapped in the Cretaceous. The whole year of being the only two people on earth had certainly brought them together. She wished Becker and Jess could just get it together. They would make a great couple.

"I'm O.K. The Adrenaline sorted me and then the bath... Well I feel much better now." Jess recalled. She stretched, the action making her feel much, much better. But, at the moment she was worried about Abby. Her friend had not been eating properly and looked ill.

"I just wanted to ask you what you wanted to eat, but when I came back from the kitchen you were fast asleep." Jess sat down opposite Abby. "Are you alright Abby, you look very pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I haven't been very hungry recently, and I've been exhausted. I know that there's been lots of anomaly related activity recently, so that's probably why I feel really run down."

"Do you want me to fix you anything? There's some leftovers in the fridge, I ordered Chinese."

Abby thought about having something to eat, she had a funny taste in her mouth, as if she had been sucking on her car keys. "Nah I don't think I could eat anything at the moment, I don't feel too good."

"I'll put some tea on then; maybe that might make you feel better." Jess got up and went to the kitchen. Abby got up to follow; she had to pause for a moment to adjust her bearings. Holding one hand to her head, she went with Jess.

"You don't have to do that, here I'll help, milk in the fridge? Right?"

Abby opened the fridge door and picked up the milk. She could smell the Chinese chicken. She groaned as her stomach started to turn. She clamped her hand to her mouth, passed the milk to Jess and ran to the bathroom.

Jess had to take a minute to digest what had happened. Something was not right with Abby. She had been acting very strangely. Ever since Abby and Connor had comeback from that seaside town. They had taken their time coming back from there too. She heard her friend throwing up and decided to see if there was anything, she could do to help.

"Abby are you alright? Should I call a doctor? Here, have a glass of water." Jess reached for the glass on the medicine cabinet.

"Thanks Jess."

Jess leaned against the bathroom sink.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, just the smell of that Chinese, made me all funny." Abby sighed, clutching her still queasy stomach.

"Hmmm. If I didn't know you any better I'd have said that you were pregnant." Jess walked past Abby back to her kitchen.

Abby took her time to think. That couldn't be right. Morning sickness only happened in the morning. ... Didn't it? She decided to ask Jess. She walked back to the kitchen.

"Tea, Coffee or something else? I've made myself a coffee." asked Jess.

"Mmm, that coffee smells nice," Abby decided. It was unusual for her to have a coffee; she was more a tea drinker. Abby asked Jess about the 'morning sickness'.

"Oh, that can happen at any time of day during the first trimester. My cousin told me when she had her eldest." Jess explained to Abby that although she was an only child, she had cousins that were like an older brother and sister. When her cousin fell pregnant, she kept telling her all these details like a strange taste in that wouldn't go away, and how she kept throwing up all day, how tired she always was, and how overjoyed she was at not having a period for nine months. Abby's mouth fell open.

"You're not... Are you?" Jess looked at her friend. Abby couldn't believe it. She did some quick thinking.

"Oh boy," Abby groaned, as she realised she was at least two weeks late.

"Here try this." Jess returned to her bathroom and came out with a strange looking blue box.

"Why would you have one of these?" Abby asked.

"My friend left it here when she thought she was pregnant. She wasn't." Jess lied.

"Jess?" Abby questioned in an admonishing tone.

"O.k. it's mine. I had to use it, months ago, before the ARC." Jess stammered.

"Ok, I'll give it a go, but I'll need to drink this coffee first."

They talked over coffee, mostly about Jess' cousin and her pregnancy. Then they wondered why Connor was taking his time coming home. Finally Abby was ready to use the Pregnancy Test. She came out of the bathroom smiling.

Jess squealed with joy before jumping up and hugging the older woman. It would be so exciting to see Abby go through her pregnancy.

"Connor's gonna flip when I tell him." Abby grinned. "By the way where is he, what's taking him?" She picked up her phone.

"You're not going to tell him over the phone are you?" Jess asked.

"Nah just to find out where he is." She dialled Connor's number.

A strange female voice answered. "Hello, who is this?"

The two timing cheat! She was now convinced that April was the other woman in his life, and he was with her now. Abby pictured him in her flat, in her bed or bathroom and the bitch was now answering his phone! It wasn't enough that she taunted her at work, she was now handling all his calls too!

"Um, I was looking for Connor Temple? Can you tell him that Abby is looking for him?"

"Does he drive an Astra registration number M 8 LAN?" The female asked, strangely she didn't sound like April. April had a much higher, irritating tone to her voice. This woman's voice was much softer. Who was this woman, and how did she have Connor's phone?

"That is Connor's car, why do you want to know?" Abby began to get angry.

"My name's PC Tyler. Who are you and how are you related to Connor?"

"I'm Connor's girlfriend!" Abby sat back further into the sofa. "Got a problem with that?" She listened to the woman for a moment and then, grumbling, she disconnected the phone.

"What's happened?" enquired Jess.

"I don't know just somebody called Tyler! Weird person; knows a lot about Connor!" Abby growled.

What if Connor had been seeing some one behind her back? He had been very different since coming back from the Cretaceous. Did her copying of his hard drive; finally drive a wedge between them?

Was there someone else? Did Connor still love her? Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable. If he had been with someone else she would never forgive him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do You Remember Me?**

I have decided to re-write this one changing a few things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, or its characters. They belong to Impossible pictures.

**What if Connor had been seeing some one behind her back? He had been very different since coming back from the Cretaceous. Did her copying of his hard drive; finally drive a wedge between them?**

* * *

><p>Was there someone else? Did Connor still love her? Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable. If he had been with someone else she would never forgive him.<p>

Abby felt terrible; her mind kept going back to the phone conversation. Who was this Tyler person? Was Connor really cheating on her? She loved him, but if he was cheating then...

Connor didn't really have any close family, there was only his mum and his gran, and so who could it be? She felt hurt. She felt bad, and she tried very hard to swallow the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. She was starting to feel angry too.

What if he rejected her? Would he want her to keep the baby? Would he be pleased or would he just walk away after she told him? She took a deep breath and made a decision.

She was going to keep this baby.

Having an abortion was out of the question.

She would keep this baby, even if she didn't have Connor's approval! She would keep the baby and raise it herself.

If he was cheating on her then she would...

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Jess got up to answer.

"Abby, it's the police, they need to speak to you," Jess wondered back with a policeman and a policewoman following.

"Hello, I'm PC Tyler, we spoke on the phone." The policewoman stretched out her hand for a handshake. Abby ignored the hand and stood up from her seat on the sofa.

"Yes, what do you want?" Abby snapped, wanting this strange policewoman to go away. Then the penny dropped. "We spoke on the phone?" The police woman nodded. "You're here about Connor..."

"Yes, I'm PC Harkness, Connor Temple's been involved in an accident." The policeman took over. He detected hostility from Abby towards his partner and wanted to diffuse the situation.

"What sort of accident?" Abby gulped as she collapsed onto the sofa, the lump travelled down and started to knot in her stomach. She thought about a T- Rex that could have eaten Connor. Maybe those huge beetles that had carried Connor off a few weeks ago, or even the bugs today.

"A Road Traffic Accident, he's been involved in a collision with a lamp post," answered PC Harkness. Another lump formed in Abby's throat. "Do you know where was he going to and where was he coming from?"

"Yeah, he was coming home from work, he's been working long hours recently," replied Abby. "Is he hurt? How badly is he hurt? Where is he now? Can I see him?" Her voice cracked, she rushed her words and started to ramble, and tears threatened to fall.

"He's at Saint Bart's hospital. He's very lucky to be alive! You can go to see him." Abby turned to the Policewoman.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted with you; I thought he'd been cheating on me." This time tears did fall. Abby felt so emotional that she could not stop crying.

She sat on the sofa for a few minutes and wept. Jess sat down beside her, rubbing her back. Neither woman saying anything. Abby felt awful. How could she have even thought that Connor was cheating on her? Connor would _never_ do that. The policewoman had just answered Connor's phone after he had crashed his car, and Abby had been so harsh with her. The police had just not wanted to say anything over the phone. She thought of Connor, broken and bleeding, after having an accident, the thought of losing him tore at her insides, and she cried even harder, even longer. She thought about the tiny life growing inside her. A life that she and Connor had made together... the thought of his baby giving her strength.

* * *

><p>An hour later a very pale faced Abby stood outside Connor's hospital bedroom waiting for the doctors to finish with him. The doctor had spoken to her telling her about Connor. Fortunately, the accident had not been too bad; the only injuries he had sustained were a head injury, concussion, and amnesia. Apparently, he thought it was 2008.<p>

Jess and Becker had joined her, and Matt was talking to Lester in the hospital lobby. Eventually Abby was allowed in to see Connor.

"Hello," Connor grinned. "I know you, you're ... Abby."

Abby felt relieved, at least Connor remembered who she was.

"You're Abby ... Temple." Connor grinned.

She shook her head. "I'm Abby Maitland, and how are you?" She smiled.

"I'm... O.K. I think." Connor looked battered and bruised. There was a cut over his left eye, which the nurses had cleaned and sutured.

Connor eyed Becker and Jess as they came in.

"Becker! Great to see you! Who's _she_?" he asked about Jess. He sat up. "Is she your girlfriend?" Connor winked.

"Hi, this is Jess." Becker held out his hand. Connor gave him a high five.

"Where's Cutter? Is he not coming?" Connor looked at Abby blankly. He seemed to have lost the last few years of his life. He still thought that Cutter was still alive. Abby wondered if she should tell him, and then decided that she would. Cutter had died within a year of Stephen dying; both of them had been killed by Helen Cutter. Connor looked devastated. Professor Nick Cutter had been his idol.

"How are you feeling Connor?" Matt came in followed by Lester.

"I'm O.K. But who are you?" he asked Matt. "Hi Lester."

"You remember me? Thank Goodness for that, he hasn't lost that brain cell then, has he?" asked Lester.

"Course I do, you're the boss!"

Lester puffed up his chest, pleased that Connor had remembered him.

"Connor seems to have forgotten everything since 2008," Abby explained.

"Where's Jenny, don't tell me that she died too?" asked Connor.

Abby sighed, she felt very weary, doing a lot of explaining. Connor seemed oblivious to her and was very intent on looking and smiling at Jess. I hope he hasn't forgotten us she thought to herself.

Matt introduced himself as Lester's phone rang.

"Sorry must take this." Lester walked out of the room. "Good morning Philip. How are you on this wonderful morning? Yes, I do know where Connor is and he won't be coming into work for a few days... Yes that's what I said! He's not coming into work... Because he's in Hospital. Do you want him to work from his hospital bed...? I thought not, besides he wouldn't be much use to you at the moment, he's lost his memory. Yes that's what I said he's lost his memory. Thinks that it's 2008!" Abby overheard Lester on the phone as he walked away from Connor's ward. How could Philip be so cold?

"So Jess, you work at the ARC? What do you do?" Connor leaned forward speaking to Jess. Jess thought Connor must have really hit his head hard, had he even forgotten his relationship with Abby? She told him about her position at the ARC. Connor commented that he should like to see her working.

Matt, Jess and Becker made their excuses and left to go to work, leaving a very tired Abby alone with Connor.

"How much do you remember?" Abby asked.

"Um, let me see. Connor tried to recall a very early memory.

"Oh, a Mammoth on the M25, that was fun." Connor deliberately focused on something outside the window, not wanting to meet Abby's gaze.

"I remember meeting Sarah Page, and the Sun Cage, how the anomaly bubbled when something electrical touched it."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Abby asked.

"Being at the Museum." Connor turned on the TV. He seemed to look uninterested.

"Do you remember anything about me?"

Connor pondered for a moment. "You've got a pet called Rex."

"Anything else?" Abby cocked her head, hoping he would remember something about the Cretaceous, something about her!

"I remember going through an anomaly you'd gone through. You were about to fall off a cliff when I grabbed you." Connor remembered another early memory.

"And what else do you remember about that particular anomaly?" Abby looked into his eyes, hoping that he would remember having told her that he loved her, but her hopes were shattered as he drew lips into a thin line and shook his head negatively.

"Listen, you ought to go home too, get some rest, you look really tired." Connor told her.

Abby wondered if she should tell him that she was pregnant. She looked over at Connor who was busy changing channels on his TV. She decided that she would wait until Connor remembered everything. She couldn't tell him whilst he was like this. She would wait until he remembered everything and then she would tell him.

"I'm going to go into work too. If you need anything here's my mobile number, ring me. I'll be back later." Abby picked up her bag.

"Really there's no need to come back later, the nurses will look after me. There's a couple of nice ones too." Connor raised his eyebrows and lowered them in quick succession a few times.

"Ok. See you then." Abby left quickly. Connor talking about the nurses had hurt her. She didn't want him to see her cry. She got to her car and sat down behind the wheel before she burst into tears.

It seemed that he had forgotten her; the year that they had spent in the Cretaceous. The relationship that they had built. The trust that they had in each other, shattered in one moment.

She would not tell him about their baby, not in his current condition. She would wait, until he remembered. Until he remembered how much he meant to her. How much they meant to each other.

What was she going to do? Abby sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Poor Abby...<p>

What is she going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Do You Remember Me?

* * *

><p>Connor watched Abby leave the hospital room. Once he was sure that she was gone, he turned off the TV and fell back onto his pillows, sighing. He rubbed his face. How long could he pretend to have lost his memory? How could he make things right? He recalled the accident. He had driven to Prospero and found that Philip hadn't aborted the computer program. Philip <em>really<em> would have killed them all. He had known Helen Cutter, and the message he had heard in her voice had not filled him with joy. Connor had left Prospero feeling quite dejected. He had been on the way back when a large lorry had forced him to collide with a lamp post.

When the doctors had asked him questions it had seemed the right thing to do. Philip needed him to open the anomalies, and without Connor, Philip was stuck. All Connor had to do was to sabotage the large Anomaly production machine, to ensure that Philip's machine didn't work.

Mentally he kicked himself; he had been such a fool. Philip had used him. To get what he wanted from him, making him work such long hours, making him keep secrets from everyone. He had encouraged him... in the wrong way.

Initially he had thought he was carrying on Cutter's work, but that was not the case. Philip had used him for his own monetary gain. A lone tear ran down Connor's cheek. All he wanted was for Abby to be proud of him, and now this would never happen.

* * *

><p>Back at the ARC.<p>

Abby cornered Jess whilst she was on her own. She begged her not to tell anyone about her pregnancy. Not even Becker, until she had spoken to Connor herself. Jess agreed. It would be up to Abby to tell Connor. Abby told her that she would not tell him until he remembered everything about them.

Jess tried to make sure Abby was ok. Her eyes were puffy. Had she been crying again?

"Have you eaten anything since this morning?" Jess whispered. Abby shook her head.

"You really should eat, it's not good for the baby," Jess carried on whispering. "Listen, there's a loaf of bread in the break room, and there's a toaster. Why don't you have a little bit of toast?" Abby pondered for a minute, and then agreed to go and eat something. Abby also made a mental note to find out what she should really be eating. Toast would suffice for the moment, but would not do long term.

Abby trudged to the break room. She still had a metallic taste in her mouth. Nothing seemed to taste right. She opened the fridge. She saw a bottle of Connor's favourite ketchup. Toast and Ketchup? That sounded good. She put a tiny bit on the corner of her toast, and bit into it. She braced herself ready to go running to the ladies. Mmm, tasty, she slathered the rest of her toast with ketchup and smacked her lips.

After she had finished her toast. She wondered to the menagerie. Once she had fed the animals she sat down with her laptop. She ran a quick search on pregnancy and food. Her eyes began to flutter and as she relaxed she fell into a deep sleep.

Matt found her an hour later. With her computer open, head on her hands fast asleep. He glanced at her computer. Pregnancy? He wondered. It could be possible. He decided that he would keep quiet about it. This was between Abby and Connor. What they did in their time was not his business. He was only here to try and change the future. He found a blanket and put it around her before leaving.

* * *

><p>He was closing the door to the menagerie, when the Anomaly Detection Device's alarm went off. He ran off towards the console. Becker was already there.<p>

"What have we got?" he asked. His Irish lilt coming out more than usual.

"An anomaly opened up in the Forest of Dean. No creature incursions detected." Replied Jess efficiently.

"Is Abby not coming?" asked Becker. Matt shook his head. It would be better if she didn't. She needed time to herself for the moment he decided.

"Emily are you available?" he asked. Turning round to Emily. She nodded.

Emily, Matt and Becker went off to the Anomaly site.

* * *

><p>Abby and Jess went to see Connor that evening, but it seemed that Connor was more interested in Jess than Abby. Connor gazed at Abby from the corner of his eye. She looked very tired. Her eyes looked puffy, had she been crying? No, Abby wouldn't cry. She was very strong. She could handle anything!<p>

"Doctor says you'll be able to come home today." Jess smiled at Connor. Abby made a mental note that she must make arrangements to move out of Jess' flat. Abby and Connor had been flat sharing, with Jess, since they had come back from the Cretaceous. With a baby on the way they would have to make alternative arrangements. Jess had been kind enough in letting them stay, but now was the time to move on.

"Have you remembered anything else?" Jess asked.

"Yes!" Connor grinned, leaning over to Jess a little more than was necessary. "I had a strange memory, about a tall slim woman, called Caroline. What happened to her? And I remembered something else... an explosion, Cutter... he died... I carried him out of a burning building."

Abby nodded, the memory of Cutters death forming a lump in her throat. She wanted him to remember the times that they had shared together. The missions they had been on. She wanted him to remember something else. She wanted him to remember her, and what they meant to each other!

"I also remembered meeting you for the first time. You let me stay at your flat." Connor grinned as Jess looked pleased with herself. Of all the things he could remember, he had thought of her.

"Do you remember anything else about Jess' flat?" Abby piped up. She was hoping that Connor would remember something about them.

Connor shook his head negatively.

"Do you remember me?" Questioned Abby. "Anything recent?"

Connor looked at her. Should he tell her the truth? He shook his head in the negative.

"Nope."

* * *

><p>Connor pretended to gaze out of the window, but secretly he was watching Abby. Did she still love him? She hadn't said anything when he said he didn't remember anything recent. She looked a little pale, but not as bad as this morning.<p>

Later that evening, they went to Jess' flat. He wondered about the sleeping arrangements. Abby had not slept with him since the... Seaside Anomaly. Part of that was because he spent so much time at the ARC. Usually sleeping on the couch in the break room.

Suddenly Abby's phone rang. It was the ARC. She was needed right away. There had been an anomaly opened up in a shopping centre.

"Jess could you keep an eye on him please. Don't tell him anything. Let him tell you." Abby whispered to Jess as she grabbed her car keys and left.

Connor smiled at Jess. "I'll just go to bed then. Is this bedroom mine?" He walked towards Jess' room.

"N-n-n no, you're in the other room." Jess stammered. She pointed him in the direction of the other room.

"O.K." He made himself comfortable and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do You Remember Me?**

* * *

><p>The following day Connor asked if he could come along to the ARC - Maybe something there could jog his memory.<p>

He walked in and pretended to be amazed at the ARC. He looked at the Anomaly Detection Device. "That's one hell of an upgrade..." He purposely blinked. "Hang on... I've said that before haven't I?" He looked at Jess trying to ignore Abby, it hurt to do it but he had to find out. Did she still love him? Smiling Jess nodded.

"I'm going to the menagerie, coming?" Abby asked Connor. Connor's stomach exploded into a million butterflies. Maybe there was still something there.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Trying to sound nonchalant, he looked at the Anomaly Detection Device. Hoping that it could somehow give him some magical information. He turned and then followed Abby.

As soon as he entered, Connor was accosted by Rex. The small lizard was so happy at seeing Connor that he flew a circle around him and landed on Connor's head. Abby could not help giggling.

"He's really pleased to see you." she commented, as Rex flew away.

"I can see that." Connor grinned. "And how about you, are you pleased to see me?" He softened as he turned to Abby.

Abby gave it a moment before answering. "Yeah." Connor walked towards her. Maybe this was it. Maybe he didn't have to pretend with Abby any longer. "Abby."

"Oh wait... Are you wearing aftershave?" Abby's stomach turned at the smell.

"Yeah... Why?" Connor froze.

"Oh, boy." Abby clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to the ladies.

"What did I say?" Connor spoke to Rex, the only living thing left in the room. When Rex chirped back, he could have sworn it sound like 'I dunno'.

Connor stood for a moment. Maybe he should find out where she went.

Maybe that was a hint to say 'Get Lost Connor'. He felt like a Geek again. He felt as if he was losing her. Getting his 'Girl' and keeping her was difficult. He decided to wait for her to return. He had waited for a full two minutes before deciding to go looking for her. Hearing Matt's Irish lilt, he froze in the corridor.

"You O.K. Abby?"

"Yeah fine." She sounded rough.

"Do you need a Doctor? A few days off maybe?" Matt stood opposite Abby. A concerned look on his face. Matt rubbed Abby's elbow, unaware that Connor was watching. "You can talk to me you know, about anything."

To Connor the whole scene looked... Intimate!

Connor felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, killing off the butterflies that had fluttered only moments before. His guts were twisting and turning. He was losing Abby, and he couldn't bare it! He turned and went off to the break room. One minute she was talking to him, encouraging him, and the next running off as if she couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

How could Abby do that? To Him?

Well if that's what she wanted to do then... His sprits fell to an all time low, and he sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore. He just didn't know how to treat Abby anymore. Maybe he had listened to Philip once too often, and driven his girlfriend away in the process. He did know one thing.

He knew that _he_ had caused a problem, and one way or another _he_ was going to fix it!

"Something I ate last night didn't agree with me. I'll be O.K." Abby looked at Matt. He did look rather concerned. "Look if it carries on I'll go home."

Matt recalled the scene yesterday, when she had fallen asleep in front of her laptop. It was probably a sign of a healthy pregnancy, and that she probably was O.K.

"If you need to talk to me, you know where I am."

* * *

><p>Connor decided to join Jess at the ADD. He took her a cup of tea. He set it down on her desk.<p>

"I hope you like white tea. No sugar." He asked her.

"I usually take coffee, frothy, with one sugar, but thanks anyway." Jess wondered if he had anything better to do.

Connor winced; it was Abby who took her tea, white, with no sugar. He pulled up a chair and sat down. He put his elbow on the desk, and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He scanned the rest of the Operations room hoping that Abby was not nearby. Even if she had moved on, there was no point in upsetting her. He didn't even like Jess that way, she was just a dear friend.

Connor moved his chair closer to Jess at the Anomaly Detection Device, and rested his arm across the back of her chair, and then leaned closer. They were very close. Abby watched from the background. Then he whispered something in Jess' ear. For a moment Abby couldn't breathe, she felt a tightness in her chest that wouldn't go away. 'I can't watch anymore' she thought and turned on her heel ready to flee, when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she breathed, tears threatening to fall again.

"Abby?" Matt took in the scene at the ADD. What was Connor doing? Had the accident really affected him that badly? Didn't he realise what this was doing to Abby? Did he not realise that this was tearing her apart?

"Come in here, Lester's in a meeting with the minister, and I need to talk to you." Matt led her to Lester's glass walled office. He shut the door behind her.

"How much does Connor actually remember?" Abby stood with her back to the ADD.

She started to explain that Connor had not remembered anything much about the last three years. A tear ran down her face.

"He's forgotten me Matt," she sobbed miserably. Matt closed the distance between them and hugged her. If she was indeed pregnant then she would be very emotional, even more than usual. At this moment in time, she desperately needed a friend, and he could see that Connor's actions were hurting her.

"He hasn't remembered anything since Cutter died. Even then, he's barely remembered that. He said something about Danny though."

"He's not remembered anything about Philip and the work he's doing for him?" Matt still had his arms around Abby, he saw Connor glance in their direction. His arms dropped. Oh god, he hoped Connor hadn't seen that, memory or no memory!

Abby shook her head.

Matt wondered about Abby's pregnancy. How long had she known? Did Connor Know?

Why was she in constant tears? Was there anything he could do to help?

"Look Abby ... I ... I ... I I'm not prying but, are you pregnant?" Abby stared at him.

"How do you know?" She asked, tears still rolling down her face.

"When you fell asleep in your office yesterday, I couldn't help noticing the website you were on. Mumsnet is a bit of a giveaway." Matt hoped he was being tactful. He looked very sincere. "Look all I want to do is help."

Abby nodded.

* * *

><p>Connor moved his chair closer to Jess and put his arm on the back of her chair. He didn't want anyone to hear what he said.<p>

"Where's Philip today? And what's he doing?" Connor whispered.

"You remember Philip?" Asked Jess hopefully. Maybe this was a turning point, maybe he was getting his memory back after all.

"Little bits," Connor lied.

"He's at Prospero today, his OTHER venture." Jess told him. "I can call him if you want, tell him that you want to see him." Jess asked.

"No! ... Not yet... I need some more time before I meet him. He's the Big Boss isn't he?" Connor stammered.

Connor turned in his chair to scan the rest of the operations room again. He saw Becker coming down the corridor. He glanced into Lester's office and his mouth fell open.

Matt had his arms around Abby. That just said it all. Abby had moved on, without even saying anything! It seemed, as if she had made her decision who she wanted to be with ... Matt! He had been right. Since coming back from the Cretaceous they had drifted apart, she didn't want to know him anymore. Connor looked away, the sight of Matt and Abby was too painful, and he felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

Jess pulled a face wondering what Connor was doing. He had pulled his chair closer, arm across her back, and was whispering in her ear. If anyone was watching this would look very awkward. She pushed a button on her console. One that would show her where everyone was.

Oh My God, Becker was walking down the corridor towards them. Abby was in Lester's office with Matt. THEY COULD ALL SEE HER AND CONNOR!

Jess seethed. What must Abby think! Even worse, what must Becker think! She had to do something. She got up and walked away from the Operations Area.

Angrily Jess walked up to Becker, grabbed his jacket lapels and kissed him. She then turned around to Connor who was watching from a distance. Jess was about to walk away when Becker grabbed her. One arm around her waist and one supporting her back. He dipped her slightly.

"You didn't think you were going to get away with doing that? Did you?" Becker kissed her back. More passionately this time. Jess gave in and kissed him back. Oh God, how much she had wanted to do that?

She might just have to thank Connor for it! Jess's heart fluttered, she was being kissed by Becker.

Becker decided that he needed somewhere to talk. He pushed open the nearest door, unaware that he was, in fact, pushing open the door to the ladies toilets. Emily gasped as she washed her hands.

"Becker!"

Becker suddenly realised where he was. "Sorry," he muttered, then dragged Jess to the elevator. He pressed the button and was pleased to find it empty when it arrived. He dragged Jess inside and pressed the button for the top floor. Once the elevator started moving he punched the stop button, trapping them between two floors, thus ensuring that he had no audience and no interruptions.

Becker kissed her again. After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart. Becker leaned his forehead against Jess'

"Why did I wait for so long to do that?"

Jess gulped. "I don't know, but we should definitely do it again!"

Becker smiled. "Could you tell me what's going on down there? It all looks so... WRONG!"

Jess looked at him questioningly.

"I mean Connor's sat there with his arms practically around you, something I take you're not happy with, and Abby's in Lester's Office, crying her eyes out."

"I'm not surprised she's been crying. Connor has forgotten everything they've been through. It's as if the Cretaceous never happened!" Jess explained.

She'd hated thinking that she had been involved with upsetting Abby. She would make amends later. Abby was her friend. She didn't want Abby to think that she was trying to take away her boyfriend from her! Especially now that Abby was pregnant!

Once they had finished talking Becker let the elevator go on its way.

* * *

><p>Connor wandered up the stairs to his lab, cursing the elevator when it didn't come. He felt so hurt!<p>

Unconsciously he reached for his laptop, booting it up without thinking. His thoughts still with Abby. Maybe she didn't love him after all.

He did a mental checklist:-

Abby hated Philip Burton and probably wished that he wasn't doing so much work for him. She had almost scoffed at the idea if Connor working for him in his spare time.

Abby had said that if anything happened to him. She wouldn't care less. She'd be "dating" within days. At the time he thought that she had been joking. That had been hurtful.

Then he'd caught her hacking into his computer. She knew that stuff was strictly P&C.

When he'd made the comment about the nurses, she'd merely walked away with a smile. That had been hurtful too. Even though he'd been pretending to have amnesia, surely a comment like that would have prompted some sort of reaction?He'd been paying more attention to Jess, even that hadn't prompted a reaction!

This morning when he'd planned to tell her everything, she'd practically run into Matt's arms. All he'd done was walk towards her! Then she'd been in Lester's office with Matt too!

He thought about the Cretaceous.

That had been trying, but as far as their relationship went, it was brilliant! They'd managed to become a proper couple. Their trust in each other building every day. They had needed to trust each other, rely on each other and be there for each other. The times he had saved her life, and she, his. She'd finally succumbed to his advances and become his girlfriend!

He thought about his actions since coming back from the Cretaceous.

He'd hated the thought of Abby being eaten by a Labyrinthodont at that Seaside place. That had been painful. The thought of losing Abby completely had been unbearable. It still was.

Abby had told him about Philip and told him not to trust him and what had he done...? Ignored her! He'd taken to working for Philip in his spare time, sometimes late into the night, not even going home.

Automatically he checked his e-mails. Six e-mails in all. Two were from April, asking when would he be ready to be back at work. The rest were from Philip, ordering him back to work. Connor grunted. If he really had lost his memory, would he be any help to Philip? - No.

Hell – there wasn't even any concern in those e-mails. No _'Hope you're feeling better Connor.'_

Connor sighed; unwittingly he'd been helping Philip all along. Philip had used him, and had been prepared to destroy the ARC, with everyone still inside. If those bugs hadn't eaten through the electrics, everyone would be dead!

The bastard was ready to kill them all  
>without any remorse, and now he wanted Connor back at work. Well Philip could go to hell. The last e-mail, from Philip told him that he was able to construct an Anomaly Opening Machine without any more help from him. They would be opening the Anomaly today.<p>

Connor suddenly realised what he must do, and how to do it!

* * *

><p>Connor had to do something. He would have to tell someone. He thought about who he would ask to help him. Initially he wanted to ask Abby, but would she really understand what he was trying to do? Besides he wanted to look good for her. They had not been getting along recently. He wanted her back. He was going to get her back, and he would die trying.<p>

He thought about the team leader Matt... Did he really know Matt; after all, he was the one going behind his back with Abby. Anyway, he would only go to Lester, and Lester would have the whole team involved. Including Abby! No, he could not, and would not, ask Matt.

Jess was indeed brilliant, but he needed someone who was good with a gun. Besides she was needed here. If she disappeared from her desk she would be missed. No, he could not ask sweet Jess.

That left Becker.

Becker was brilliant with a gun. He'd trust Becker with his life. Mind you, he'd trust Becker with the whole teams' lives! He was trustworthy. Knew when to keep his mouth shut, and, he was the best choice for back up. Yes, he would ask Becker.

He found Becker in the ARC Gym. It looked as if the Captain had just finished his training exercise.

"Becker, can I borrow you for a minute?" Asked Connor.

"Yeah, sure. But first this"

Becker raised his fist and punched him in the face. Connor rubbed his jaw.

"What was that for?"

"That... was for annoying Jess." He punched the other side of Connor's face. "That... was for upsetting Abby."

"Now... What can I do for you?"

Connor massaged his jaw. Why was everyone out to get him? ... Hang on ...Annoy Jess? ... Upset Abby? ... He took a deep breath before saying anything.

"How have I annoyed Jess? And what have I done to upset Abby?"

"How much do you actually remember?"

Connor sighed, "The truth?"

Becker nodded. Connor winced.

"You can't tell anyone, seriously NO-ONE! ... Not until I've finished what I need to do."

Becker eyed Connor suspiciously. "Go on," he had a feeling he was not going to like this. Connor held off until he was absolutely sure Becker would not repeat any of it until it was all over.

"Everything..." Connor waited. Becker threw his hands in the air; Connor didn't see it coming...

BOOF! Becker punched him again.

"That's ... for being a total and UTTER PRAT! ... Then you wonder why Abby's so upset?"

Connor massaged his aching jaw. "Have you finished using me as a punch bag? I didn't realise that she felt that way about me. Has she said anything about me?"

"She loves you Connor, she's been crying a lot since your accident. That day you were dragged underground by those huge beetles?" Abby was beside herself with worry. She even threatened to kill Matt if he let anything happen to you."

"And Jess?"

"Jess apparently has feelings for me. You've got Abby, hands off... She's mine." Becker growled. He smiled at the thought of kissing Jess. He recalled the feeling of her soft lips against his.

"I have been a right ... What did you call me?"

"Prat."

"That's what I am." Connor continued. "Will you still help?"

Becker nodded but insisted on taking the comms and the black boxes. Even if they didn't use them to stay in contact. Connor nodded. "O.K. what are we doing?"

"I need some back-up, I need to get to Prospero and I need someone to help me do something once I'm there."

Becker grabbed two EMD's before disappearing with Connor. They drove out as Lester drove in.

With one hand on the steering wheel, Becker pocketed his Comms link.

He glanced at Connor. "Are you going to tell me anything about what were going to do when we get there?"

Connor closed his eyes. Becker would find out soon enough. He opened his eyes and kept them on the road as he spoke. He explained how he had inadvertently given Philip the formula to opening the Anomalies. How Philip was going to create an even bigger one, and how he was planning to open it. TODAY!

Connor went on describing how he would have to disable the larger anomaly. He just needed Becker to ensure that he wasn't interrupted.

Becker nodded in agreement. He didn't agree with the way Connor had gone about this, but he thought of Connor as a very close friend. One that needed his help. If he couldn't help Connor now, how else was he going to help? In the past Becker had never forgiven himself for not being able to locate Connor, Abby and Danny. He had thought he had become a failure. Now was the chance he had of helping his friend. Even if Connor had hurt Abby, he wasn't going to give up on him now.

Parking the SUV away from Prospero's building. Connor and Becker managed to creep unnoticed inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Lester walked over to the Hub where he was joined by Matt. Abby had gone to the break room to fix some "toast and ketchup" something that she found she could actually eat without the after effects of being sick.

"Another anomaly open?" Lester questioned.

"No, not that we know of." Jess replied, tapping away on her keyboard bring up various screens.

"Becker's just driven away with Connor in tow, I trust Connor's actually feeling better?"

Matt looked at Jess, who realised what was needed even before the words escaped his mouth.

"Tracking their movements now..."

"No idea they'd even left the building." Matt wondered where they were going and why.

He picked up a Communication link and inserted it into his ear.

"Becker are you there?" There was no answer.

Jess pointed to two dots travelling across a map on her screen. They were travelling across London.

Emily and Abby joined them, Abby finishing the last half of her toast. Matt mouthed to her 'Toast & Ketchup?' Then he smirked and shook his head. If that's what she wanted.

"They've gone to Prospero." Jess announced as she traced their location.

Jess told the others about her conversation with Connor. How he had tried to locate Philip, how he hadn't wanted to speak to him over the 'phone. Jess apologised to Abby explaining how angry she had been when Connor had draped his arm across the back of her chair. How it must have looked to Abby and how she had never even thought of Connor as a boyfriend. Connor belonged with Abby and that was that.

Abby smiled and accepted Jess' heartfelt apology and gave her a quick hug.

"Connor's gone to do something there, and I bet he's roped in Becker." Matt wished he knew what was going on. From the information he had retrieved from Connor's hard drive, he knew that it had to do with the anomalies.

"The other day, he managed to open an anomaly in his lab, what if Philip has already got the formula to open his own?" Abby offered.

"If that is the case I want you down there now! Do whatever you need to stop him!" Lester ordered.

Matt, Emily and Abby grabbed their Communication links and the black boxes and left as quickly as they could. Matt breaking several speeding and driving laws in getting to Prospero.

* * *

><p>Back at Prospero...<p>

Connor had managed to get to the Laptops in the rafters. He logged into the machine.

He would try to stop the Anomaly Generator from here. He heard Becker fire his EMD. Philip knew that they were there. His guards had began swarming around Becker. He fired five times each shot hitting their target. That left just one more. Becker turned his EMD around and used the handle as a club on the last guard.

Just then they heard a voice come across the tanoy. Both men looked at each other incredulously. Philip had started the countdown.

10

"Hurry up Connor..."

9

"I can't do it... Philip must have some sort of failsafe to stop anyone."

8

"What now?"

"The Anomaly Opening Device... I've got to change the polarity!"

"Do what you've got to do," Instructed Becker the implications of Connor's words not making any sense to him. He was a soldier after all! "I'll keep you covered."

7

Connor ran down the steps towards the huge machine. He climbed up.

Matt, Emily and Abby arrived in the car park. They ran over to the main building.

Matt went to the main control room to stop Philip. Abby and Emily ran to find Connor and Becker, guided by Jess back in the Hub.

6

Connor got into position ready to change the polarity. He tried to look at what he was doing and ended up staring straight down. He gulped. One slip would certainly mean death. He took a deep breath. He would have to do this blind, using only his fingers to sense what he was doing.

5

Connor saw the polarity cable and followed it down with his hand. He struggled to detached the positive polarity.

4

He gave it one sharp tug and then he had done it. Matt hammered on the main control room door. Begging Philip to stop the countdown.

3

He then felt for the Negative polarity with his fingers, found it!

Abby and Emily gathered alongside Becker. Watching Connor, hardly daring to breathe. Abby silently prayed that he would be successful with his mission.

2

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Do You Remember Me?

* * *

><p>Just then they heard a voice come across the tanoy. Both men looked at each other incredulously. Philip had started the countdown.<p>

10

9

8

7

6

Connor got into position ready to change the polarity. He tried to look at what he was doing and ended up staring straight down. He gulped. One slip would certainly mean death. He took a deep breath. He would have to do this blind, using only his fingers to sense what he was doing.

5

Connor saw the polarity cable and followed it down with his hand. He struggled to detached the positive polarity.

4

He gave it one sharp tug and then he had done it. Matt hammered on the main control room door. Begging Philip to stop the countdown.

3

He then felt for the Negative polarity with his fingers, found it!

Abby and Emily gathered alongside Becker. Watching Connor, hardly daring to breathe. Abby silently prayed that he would be successful with his mission.

2

* * *

><p>Connor re-attached to the negative polarity. Yes he had done it! This should halt the anomaly being made. Connor crept back slowly.<p>

Someone in the main control room flicked a switch, rendering Connor's efforts useless.

1

Connor was too late in climbing down. The anomaly opened, sucking him into an unknown time and location. Unbeknown to the team the anomaly in Connor's lab also opened.

"Connor... No! ..." Abby screamed in horror. The sight of Connor being sucked into an anomaly left her feeling numb and her legs gave way beneath her. Becker put his arms around Abby. Thus stopping her from falling and also following Connor into the anomaly. He would not allow it this time.

Suddenly Abby felt a sharp pang in her stomach and she doubled over in agony. Tears rolling down her face. Was she losing the baby...? She hoped not... To lose Connor _and_ the baby would be too much.

"Connor come back... Come back..." she sobbed. The words becoming a chant.

On the main wall in front of Philip was a huge TV screen. Through the doors behind him Matt watched events unfolding, the anomaly opening and Connor disappearing in absolute silence, stunned as to what he had seen. Philip had stood by and watched as Connor had climbed onto the machine trying to alter it. He had even flicked the main switch causing the Anomaly to open after Connor had changed the polarity.

* * *

><p>Connor looked around him and took in the barren landscape. Where was he? He groaned as he saw a creature he recognised lolloping towards him. It was a future predator closing the distance between them. He was in the future. A future where nothing grew. A barren, desolate place inhabited by predators. He dropped his head back onto the dusty ground beneath him.<p>

_He_ had helped create this future. _He_ had made it happen. It made him sad, angry and depressed that he had not seen it before. This is what the world comes to he thought. _I_ caused this._ I_ caused this and should be condemned to being left here.

He heard sounds coming from the anomaly. As if someone were calling him, chanting his name. He suddenly had the urge to go back. Was someone calling him? It sounded like Abby. She sounded distraught and as if she were in pain. Connor's thought once again turned to Abby. If he went back, would she have him? He really did love her. If she didn't have him back... He shook his head. That thought wasn't worth contemplating. Abby sounded really distressed. He felt a twinge around his heart. It was if Abby's voice was pulling at his heart strings through the anomaly. He decided then he could not leave her like this. He had to try to go back.

Connor looked around to see if he could see the anomaly he had been thrown from. It was just behind him. He hadn't been flung too far. He stood up and cried out in agony as he noticed that his leg was bleeding again. It hadn't been that long since he had injured his leg and again he had scraped it really badly. Fresh blood seeping from the old injury. If only he could... stand.

Connor stumbled and fell. If only he could reach the anomaly, he would be home, safe. The voices he heard encouraged him, almost invisibly pulling. He gathered what was left of his strength and crawled. He crawled and crawled until he was there. He began to reach through the anomaly. His hand touched upon something cold and hard, and he pulled himself through.

* * *

><p>Connor crawled through the anomaly. He expected to be back at Prospero, but this was different. He was in some sort of Lab...<p>

Hang on... this was HIS Lab... At the ARC. Connor remembered his earwig. "Can anybody hear me?" he shouted as he inserted it into his ear. "Hello... is anybody there?" Had he fallen into a future version of the ARC where no-one heard him? Was everyone dead? He tried again. "Hello..."

There was a crackle on his comms. "Connor is that you?" Abby whispered. He heard her shout across to Matt to wait.

"Connor where are you? Hold on mate, I'm coming to get you..." Connor wondered where Matt was going to go. Only then did Connor realise that Matt was going to go looking for him.

Jess had watched the dots on the screen telling her of the team's movements. She too was horrified when Connor's identifying signal had disappeared through the anomaly. She carried on tracking. Then she had saw something strange occur... Connor's ID signal flashed up here in the ARC. She relayed this information over to Matt.

Connor felt so relieved. Hold on... Had he fallen into the right time? He questioned Abby about the time period, pleased and relieved when she told him the expected date.

"I ... I... I'm back at the ARC... In my lab..." Suddenly Connor remembered what was happening.

He leapt up, clenching his teeth and ignoring the pain in his leg as he sprinted towards the Hub, leaving the door to his lab wide open.

"Jess do you mind?" he shouted as he got there. He reached over and began tapping the keys furiously.

"No...!" He shouted as the data on the screen showed him what he feared the most.

"Get out o' there guys. That thing's gonna to blow... It's not stable... it's gonna explode! Get out of there!" Connor screamed into the Comms link. "You've got... 3 minutes! To get out! You hear me! 3 MINUTES."

He dropped his head as he heard the exchange between Becker, Abby, Emily and Matt. They were running. Becker carrying Abby, as she could not move.

Jess monitored the team's movements. "They're out of the building..."

Lester, Jess and Connor were stood around the hub watching the CCTV footage in horror as the building which housed Prospero was blown apart. They watched as the huge anomaly was forced to close. Behind them, in the corridor, a shadow emerged.

"Shush shush, what's that noise?" Connor was suddenly alerted by sounds behind them.

Terror gripped him.

There behind them was a Future predator!

* * *

><p>The creature had its back to them.<p>

Connor gulped. "I don't think it's seen us. It must have followed me through the anomaly, don't make a sound" he whispered, looking at Lester. He glanced sideways towards the wall at something glinting. Of course it was Becker's Extra EMD's. He signalled to Lester and Jess to follow him. Connor motioned to Jess to remove her shoes. They crept towards the EMD's. Connor grabbed one and checked that it was loaded before throwing it to Jess. He grabbed another and repeated the process this time he threw it to Lester. He grabbed one for himself.

Jess moved backwards as Connor moved past her. Her thigh knocking into a metal tray that had been left. They all flinched when the tray crashed into the ground. The sound resonating around the Hub.

The creature turned around and snarled. It looked hungry.

"Run!" breathed Connor. He sprinted across the hub and hid behind one of the many desks in the room. Lester and Jess following him. He winced as the pain in his leg increased. Lester noted Connor's injury. "What now?" he whispered.

A voice came through the Comms.

"We're on our way back now, the anomaly closed behind us." Matt informed them.

"Matt wait, there's future predators in the ARC." Connor whispered into his comms, fearing that if he spoke any louder, they would be found by the future predators.

"There's more than one."

Connor turned to Lester. "We have to split up. We have more of a chance killing these things if we separate." Connor crept round to the edge of the desk until he could see the future predator. He fired a shot felling the creature. His aim had become considerably better in the Cretaceous, something he was very pleased about.

"Stay here," he whispered to Lester. Connor crept towards the corridor, keeping his EMD high up and ready to shoot.

Matt looked back at Abby in the car. Emily had found a blanket and wrapped it around Abby. She sat beside her. "How are you feeling Abby?" Emily asked.

"Better, better now that I know Connor's safe and at the ARC."

"I dunno about safe Abby, Connor's just told me that there's a Future predator in there." Matt wasn't sure if he should be telling her, but hoped that she would get strength from knowing Connor needed their help.

Matt watched her reaction in his mirror.

Abby took a deep breath, and straightened her back. Matt nodded; she would be strong enough to see this mission through. As they got back to the ARC, Matt relayed orders to Becker. They were to go in and kill any predators in sight. Lester, Connor and Jess were still inside.

* * *

><p>Becker's heart missed a beat. Jess was still inside, with future predators. Fresh beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. A painful memory flashed across his eyes.<p>

Sarah Page had been hurt by one of these predators. He had been surrounded by predators himself and had not been able to save her. That had hurt too. After that he had sworn never to let anyone go through an anomaly.

He took a deep breath, this is not happening again, Not To Jess!

"We'll take this floor by floor. O.K.?" Becker asked Matt who nodded in agreement.

They trudged through the ARC. Keeping a look out for any predators, EMD's at the ready as they went. Slowly they checked each room.

Jess looked terrified; she had blood smeared across her face. Lester had been very brave trying to shoot one of the predators. Unfortunately they were very fast. Shooting them was impossible if you weren't trained. Lester had been bitten before Connor had shot the creature from behind. How she had hated that. The sight of Lester being attacked had upset her and now she crouched behind a desk EMD in hand. She had pulled Lester to one side and now sat next to him, trying to stop him bleeding, shivering.

Becker saw the blood streaking across the Operations Room floor. A lump rose in his throat. He winced at the thought of whose blood it could be. He didn't want it to be anybody's, including Lester. He followed the trail. He turned the corner sharply and pointed his EMD. He pointed it away quickly, relieved to have found Jess and Lester. "Matt, I've found Lester and Jess."

"Any sign of Connor?

"I'm here guys!" Connor stood up. He called from across the room. Abby took a deep breath, pleased and relieved to have heard Connor's voice.

Suddenly there was movement behind Jess and she was knocked to the ground. She rolled on the ground and found herself face to face with a predator. She screamed as loudly as she could.

Jess's screaming seemed to freeze the predator in his tracks. Long enough for Becker to shoot.

"It's O.K. Jess I'm here... I'm here now." He helped her up and gave her a big hug.

"How many predators were there?" Matt asked.

"Three," answered Connor. "I managed to kill one when it went for Lester."

That left one more.

"Abby, behind you" Matt shouted.

Becker told Jess to scream again.

The creature froze as the sound disrupted everything. Connor, Matt, Emily and Becker levelled their EMD's and shot the creature.

The whole team breathed a sigh of relief.

That was all of the predators. Dead.

Becker was holding Jess. All he had eyes for was Jess. His sweet Jess. His sweet terrified Jess.

"It's O.K. to let go now" she smiled at him, as her breathing returned to normal.

"Connor can you help me get Lester to the Medical bay?" Matt asked. Connor nodded.

Connor paused as he went to walk past Abby. There was so much he wanted to say. He opened his mouth, and closed it again. He wasn't sure she wanted to hear any of it.

Not wanting to meet her gaze, he looked down to the ground and walked past. There would be time to talk later.

Abby watched Connor approaching. He was about to say something. Did he get his memory back? Maybe he had knocked his head when he was on the other side of the anomaly. The doctor did say that memories could come back in this manner. She watched as Connor closed his mouth, looked to the away and carried on walking.

Abby looked down to the ground herself, an ache started in her heart. Did Connor not love her anymore?

She took a deep breath. 'I'm not going to let him do this to me anymore.' She thought to herself. It was make or break time. She would tackle Connor once Lester had been taken to the medical room. They had to sit down and talk. The whole team began to follow Lester to the medical room. Abby followed very slowly behind.

She got to the top of the steps when her head started spinning.

"Guys..." she mumbled. Dizziness overcame her. She stumbled at the top of the steps and fell backwards. Hitting her head as she fell.

"Abby!" Connor shouted. He let go of Lester's arm and let Becker take over. He rushed towards her. Gently he pulled her onto his lap. Cradling her, kissing her, stroking her hair and rocking gently to and fro'. How he missed these moments when there was just the two of them. He moved a stray hair away from Abby's face.

* * *

><p>Abby regained her senses a few moments later. She was aware of a smell. A very familiar smell. She had her head nestled on Connor's chest. She breathed in this relaxing smell. A very delicious smell. It smelled like Connor in the Cretaceous. Abby snapped her eyes open as she remembered the smell.<p>

It WAS Connor!

A very sweaty Connor!

Normally she would have recoiled at the smell of sweat, but this was strangely alluring. She breathed in deeply taking in more of his scent, pleased that his aftershave had worn off. Connor gently kissed her forehead and then her soft lips.

The day's events came flooding back. She tried to say something. There was something very important she needed to tell Connor.

"Connor we need to talk," she shifted in his lap.

"Ow!" Pain shot up Connor's leg where Abby's jeans had rubbed against him. Abby looked down to where he was pointing.

"Oh, Connor you're hurt! Sorry, I didn't know." Fully awake now she stood up slowly from Connor's lap.

"I'm O.K. ... You?" Connor asked. Abby saw the concern in his face.

"Yeah... fine... We should get you to the medical bay too." Abby helped Connor up.

Supporting each other they walked slowly to the medical bay. As they reached it Abby decided that she should ask Connor something.

"Connor, you remember that you had amnesia? ... What do you remember about us?" Abby needed to be sure.

"About that Abby... I didn't actually have Amnesia."

Abby stopped. She looked at Connor. "What are you trying to say?" Connor gulped. Oh boy was she mad at him now!

She pushed him into the Medical Bay. The rest of the team turned to see what the commotion was all about.

"Doctor! This man is going to need your help once I've finished with him!" Abby shouted turning to Becker who still had his EMD in his hand and grabbing it.

"You'd better explain yourself Connor Temple ...!" Abby shouted and pointed the EMD at Connor.

"You don't want to do that Abby," Matt tried to take the EMD away from her.

"Let her get on with it" Becker whispered to him. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Matt looked at Becker, then at Abby who had the EMD in her hand and then at Connor.

"Stay out of this Matt!" Abby growled pointing the EMD at Matt.

"Connor you'd better beg for mercy, coz I can't help you now." Matt surrendered and took two steps back. He wondered what was going on, but the look on Becker's face seemed to be saying 'She has a reason for doing this'.

Abby pointed the EMD back at Connor.

Connor fell to his knees.

"Ow!" he decided that being prostrate on the floor would be less painful than kneeling. "Abby please hear me out, don't shoot me. PLEASE!" Connor begged.

Abby watched as Connor squirmed at her feet. The scene being almost comical. She bit her lip trying desperately not to smile. She smiled slowly. Licked her lips and giggled. Slowly she put the EMD down. She couldn't shoot him. He was just ... being Connor.

Crazy, geeky, stupid, but lovable Connor!

"Oh Connor, get up." She shook her head at him. "You'd better have a _very_ good explanation!" She waited until Connor stood up. "Well?"

Connor started to explain how after the beetle's coming through the anomaly, Philip had initiated a Gamma wave. How the Gamma wave would have destroyed everything and everyone in the entire ARC. He went on to say that, Philip had not aborted the instruction at all, and that if the beetles had not caused the destruction that they had, they would not be here. He went on to say that he felt completely responsible for what had happened.

"You see Philip still needed my help to complete his project. I knew that if I said I couldn't remember any of it he'd be stuck, and it would take him longer to finish the Anomaly Opening Device. I just didn't have the guts to tell you until now. I'm sorry, I really am!" Abby heard what he was saying and heard the sincerity in his voice. In a way she felt betrayed that he hadn't told her.

"Besides, since we've come back from the Cretaceous, things have changed between us. I wanted to see how you'd react. To find out if you still loved me, I'm sorry if I've hurt you, I didn't mean to. Abby..." Connor stopped and gazed at Abby. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Let's get you cleaned up; you can finish your Tiff later." A doctor pulled Connor onto a trolley to look at his leg.

Abby looked up at the rest of the team. They too had heard Connor talking. Abby felt weary and very tired. She held out the EMD to Becker, who slowly took it. She looked around her. Lester was still being patched up. The rest of the team watched her, eyes full of concern.

"I just need a couple of minutes alone..." Abby left the Medical bays and walked back to the break room. Digesting information as she went.

The whole thing had been a lie. To keep Philip from opening his anomaly. Connor had lied to her. Nevertheless, he had tried to stop the anomaly from opening!

Connor had hurt her, all the pain he had caused in the last few days.

Could she forgive him? She was unsure.

After all, Connor still didn't know that she was pregnant.

Did she want him back even? She was unsure.

Could she live without him? She thought about that for a moment.

Could she live without him? ...

* * *

><p>Abby thought about Connor. She got to the break room and made herself a coffee.<p>

She sat down with her mug of steaming hot coffee. The aroma of the coffee, stronger than usual.

Connor had hurt her, all the pain he had caused in the last few days.

Could she forgive him? She was unsure.

After all Connor still didn't know that she was pregnant.

Did she want him back even? She was unsure.

Could she live without him? She thought about that for a moment. She tried to think of a world without Connor. Hmm.

Connor was sometimes crazy... but she loved him.

He was geeky... but she loved him.

He could be stupid ... but she loved him.

He was caring ... and she loved him.

He was kind ... and she loved him.

He was gentle ... and she loved him.

Could she live without him? ...

No.

She thought about how Connor had changed since she first met him. Sometimes it was if nothing had changed at all. Other times she could see he had grown into the man she adored.

She drank her coffee and went in search of the man she loved. After speaking to Jess, she found out that Connor had gone to close the anomaly in his lab, and then he would be returning to the hub. He was needed in Lester's office.

She found Connor in the Hub, sitting on steps his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands. She sat down next to him. She noted the torn jeans and the bandage on his leg. It would get better.

Connor sensed someone had sat down next to him. He didn't have to be a genius to know it was Abby.

"Connor," Abby started quietly.

"Please don't say anything." Connor interrupted. "I need to say this, and then you can decide what you want to do." He carried on.

"This morning when I saw you and Matt together in Lester's office. I really awful, really bad. I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"Connor you ... Prat!" Abby explained that the smell of his aftershave had sent her running to the ladies to be sick. Matt had just been there as a caring friend.

It all made sense now. It was just misunderstandings from both sides. Connor carried on.

"On the other side of the Anomaly... All I could hear was you. You sounded hurt and in pain. I hated thinking that I'd caused that. It gave me strength too. It was like... like you were calling me back." Abby recalled the heartbreaking moment when Connor had been sucked into the anomaly. She had indeed been calling out his name.

"All I know is that I love you, I couldn't bear the thought of you being with someone else, and I couldn't spend another moment without you. It's what made me want to come back. You are _everything_ to me, and If I had to spend time away from you, or if you didn't want me... I would just simply ... die." Connor kept his eyes focused on his hands in front of not daring to look at her. The pain in his chest was becoming unbearable.

Abby felt a tug in her chest and she knew that his words came straight from his heart. Connor continued. "I am _really_ sorry Abby, I've be a right idiot. All these things I've done to upset you... Do you love me ... Do you still want me around?"

"Strangely enough I _DO_ still want you around, and you know what, my world would fall apart without you. Connor Temple ..."

For the first time since sitting down Connor turned to face her. "Connor Temple I _love _you!" A tear rolled down her face. Connor put his arms around her. He tipped her face up and kissed her.

"Connor, I've got something else to say" Abby rubbed her face drying her tears.

"You're a baby... I'm the father... We're pregnant." Abby mumbled.

No that didn't make sense. She shook her head and tried again.

"I'm a Baby... You're pregnant... We're the father." She became very tongue tied. That still didn't make sense. She shook her head and dried her tears again.

"I'm pregnant... You're the father... We're going to have a Baby..."

That's it. That's what she wanted to tell Connor.

Connor's mouth fell open. He stared at her for a moment, unable to believe his ears. Finally he spoke. "Really" Abby nodded.

Another tear rolled down Abby's cheek. "You're not happy."

Connor brushed away the tears from her face. "Course I'm Happy" he smiled. "I'm as happy as happy can be. I'm just a bit shocked that's all." Connor smiled. Then he grinned. He stood up and turned to Abby, still crying on the steps. He looked up at the team who were coming back.

"Abby Maitland..." he knelt on one knee. "Ow." He changed so he was kneeling on the other knee.

"Abby Maitland ... Will you marry me?" A cheer went up behind Abby.

She grinned. "Yes" she breathed. "YES, YES, YES." Abby smiled. Connor grinned and leaned over to kiss her again.

Connor reached up to the leather band he wore around his own neck. Carefully untying it and taking off the ring, he placed it on Abby's left hand. Abby had known that the ring had once belonged to his mother and she had taken it off when she had divorced her husband. She adored the fact that he considered her worthy of wearing it.

There were cheers and Congratulations going all round.

"Well this calls for a celebratory drink, I'm buying" Lester piped up. Being bandaged up he was feeling well enough for a drink.

* * *

><p>Next Story will be a Continuation of this one<p>

"The Changing Face of Lester."


End file.
